


In The Shadows

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [11]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Her faith is strong even in the darkness.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober Prompt: "Light"

It is always dark in the hallways of the temple- an unavoidable side effect of the location- and Nona is reminded of this fact every time she makes the walk to the altar. The lack of light doesn’t bother her. True, it took some getting used to at first. Other temples seem so bright by comparison- not just the ones that honor Eothas, with his candles and shining sun, but the others as well. Magran and her eternal fires, the shining steel of Abydon, even Ondra’s altars are often decorated in murals of a luminescent moon. But here, there is only the soft glow of the lanterns on the walls, stretched out far enough so that there is always a step of darkness between their reaches.

But now Nona knows the many winding paths by heart, and the shadows do not slow her footsteps.

When she reaches the altar, Nona lights a few candles. Even with the additional flames, the light still feels subdued here, but Nona doesn’t mind. When she is done, she bows her head and repeats the familiar words to her prayers.

Perhaps one day, she will be able to pray out in the open like she used to. But for now, she doesn’t need the light. Her faith is strong even in the darkness.


End file.
